This invention relates generally to a flowable material dispensing system adapted to dispense a wide variety of materials and more particularly to one wherein an inflatable pouch positioned within the container is utilized in conjunction with a propellant incorporated in the product to be dispensed. A variety of considerations, including cost, wasted product and flammability, have prompted considerable research and development activity in recent years aimed at finding alternative means to dispense various flowable material products.
The use of a fluid impervious, expandable bag containing gas generating components, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,500 issued to Banks et al., produces a relatively constant expulsion pressure during use, and overcomes certain problems existent in the prior art. In the Banks et al. patent, as described, the dispensing system expels flowable material product in a uniform spray. However, some product uses require a texture substantially different than a fluid texture, e.g., a foam shaving cream or a mousse hair product. While textured products have been previously known, deficiencies are present with respect to the uneven texture of the product as it is dispensed over the life of the container caused by the application of an uneven pressure maintained in the can as additional product is dispensed.
The present invention provides the advantages of the dispensing system employing an expandable bag containing gas generating means therein in conjunction with the utilization of a gaseous component in the product being dispensed to achieve a desired special effect.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing system which maintains consistent delivery of substantially all the product being dispensed and which product has particular predetermined characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system utilizing qualities of incorporation of propellant, solvents or gases to enhance product appearance, functionality or safety in conjunction with an inflatable bag which produces a product that unlike conventional aerosols exhibits such desirable qualities while maintaining consistent delivery substantially throughout the life of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved dispensing system which expels an even textured product under a substantially constant pressure throughout the life of the dispensing system.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description herein taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.